Broken Hearts Suck
by Sincerelymack
Summary: will Bella be able to trust or love again after what happened? will Edward finally break through her shield?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP

"ohhh" I groan. I feel like I got hit by a truck! I probably should not have drunk so much last night, but that is what happens when you try to forget.

I still cannot believe my sorry excuse for a mother sent me here to Charlie's in the rainiest place in all of the continental US just because I beat the shit out of this bitch but clearly she didn't know that she called me a slut.

I hop out of bed and go to my closet and grab some jeans, shirt, hoodie, and my converses.

I walk to the bathroom and shower because I don't want to smell like vodka at school AKA the hell hole!

I know I may seem like I am tough but I am not I put up a shield around me if I don't let anyone in than no one can hurt me like he did. I trusted him and he forced me to do things to him… I would not wish that on my worst enemy.

4 HOURS LATER:

Thank god lunch! I am starving! Wait… shit who am I going to sit with?! Oh well I guess I will be that weird kid who sits be herself on the first day. I started walking to the line when I was slammed into and at that moment I had a flash back from when he slammed me into the wall and I felt someone's hands go to my waist and I swear I thought he had found me I couldn't breathe so I ran… I ran as fast as I could to the only place I felt safe from him.

I went to one of the aisles of books and fell to my knees and I sat and wrapped my arms around my knees... I heard the door to the library open and I tried to breathe but the air was not coming in so I was hyperventilating and I tried to stay quiet and I put my head in between my legs because I heard that somewhere.

I heard someone walk my way and I just sat there...

"Are you okay?" I heard a confused but beautiful voice ask. I looked up and saw him for just a moment I was baffled as to why he cared.

"I have been better" I answered honestly

"What happened?" he asked again

"there was an accident in the cafeteria someone ran into me and I kind of freaked out" why do I feel so comfortable around him I asked myself

"Why did you freak out?" my personal angel asked. wait what?!

"I don't feel comfortable telling you here" I looked down and said

"do you want to get out of here and go to my house?" he asked

Normally I would say not in a second but for some weird reason I trusted him

"sure" I said and smiled

He reached out to me and helped me up "I'm Edward by the way" he said

"I'm Bella well Isabella but you can call me Bella" I said as we walked toward a nice silver Volvo

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow playfully "A Volvo?" I said

He looked at me playfully "Hey don't hate the Volvo!" he said and I started laughing and for once in a while I felt like myself before what happened.

We arrived at his house it was a huge white mansion I was amazed!

We walked into the house and went to the living room "can I get you anything?" he asked and I knew I would need water if I was going to tell him what happened

"some water would be great" I replied

"coming right up" he said in a funny southern accent. I laughed.

He came back in and handed me the water bottle and sat down next to me.

"now are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked seriously

"okay so this will be a long story so sit back" I said he nodded "last year I met a nice guy named mike he was so sweet and I trusted him. He always asked me to go out with him but I did not like him in that way he was just a great friend. One day we went to a girl named Jessica's party and he had a little too much to drink and we walked outside and he slammed me into the wall very hard he started kissing me very hard and stuck his hand down there and well you can guess what he did after that. I begged him to stop and as he was doing it I felt so disgusting and when he was done he got up and told me that I may want to clean up myself." By this time, I was crying uncontrollably "so I guess when this guy slammed into me today it reminded me of when he pushed me into the wall." Edward was shocked but he didn't say anything he just hugged me so hard and I felt so relieved to have gotten this off my chest

"please don't see me as damaged goods" I said quietly "never" he said

We both heard the door open and 4 people walked in including the guy who ran into me they all looked at me and all smiled.

A small girl walked over to me and she asked me "are you okay Emmett was so worried about you!" I smiled "it's okay I overreacted I'm sorry"

The big guy I assumed was Emmett walked over to me "can I give you a hug?" he asked I smiled and nodded and at that moment I knew these people would be my best friends and Edward maybe even more.

 _Okay guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it sounds like an ending but no it is not over I shall update tomorrow and I update as much as I can so maybe every day ;)._

 _Disclaimer: all belongs to stephenie Meyer except plot!_


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy guys! I am just feeling a little down so I figured writing would make it better. I just want to tell you guys a little about me! I am turning 13 Tuesday 12-29! I am in 7th grade I go to a medical magnet school and I want to study to be a cardiothoracic surgeon hopefully but I know I will it is my passion hence the medical magnet school! So hope u enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight *sobs* Stephenie Meyer does!

CHAPTER 2

Yay I get to see Edward today I thought ever since that day I told Edward about mike we have been so close all of us actually I love the Cullen clan!

I walked up to the school and as I turned I saw Edward I started waving my arms like a crazy person and I am pretty sure Edward thought that too seeing as though he was doubled over laughing and the rest of them were laughing. So me being me did not see the giant rock in the middle of the parking lot and I fell flat on my face I mean seriously who has a giant rock just sitting there!

I looked up to see the Cullen's all laughing and I got up quickly and walked over to them. Casually I tried to lean on Edwards car and my hand missed and I fell on my butt!

"oh my god are you okay" Edward asked through his laughter as I glared at him he held his hand out to help me up.

"ughhhhh god can this day get any worse!" I partly yelled

"Belllaa can I dress you for prom this weekend!" Alice asked as I groaned inwardly!

"okay so it seems this day can get worse!" I whined

I walked away very fast as to avoid the question Alice asked me but I heard her yell for me

"wait up Bella!" she yelled

I felt her grab my arm. God for a pixie she has got a grip!

"I am going to dress you Bella whether you like it or not!"

"no" I said

"yes" she said back

"no"

"YES"

"NO"

"BELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE GOING TO PROM!" Alice screamed at me

"but I don't have a date" I whined

"well we will change that" she winked

I saw Edward walk toward me and I took this as my chance to get away from this crazy pixie!

"Alice I am going to go talk to Edward!" I said quickly and I hauled butt and ran to get Edward but I stopped as I saw that bitch Tanya flirting with Edward and what was even worse was he was flirting with her too! Then what I saw next made my heart drop…. He was kissing her.

I felt my eyes blur from my tears and I turned around and walked to the nurse's office.

As I got there I saw Ms. Cope… "Hi Ms. Cope I am feeling really sick. Can I go home?" I asked

"Of course Dear I hope you feel better!" she replied.

She gave me a pass and I ran to my truck and tried to avoid Edward but it was Inevitable He saw me and ran to me.

"Bella where are you going?!" He asked

"I am going home. Have fun with Tanya." I replied I had tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice but it was a lost cause.

"Tanya? Oh yeah I asked her to prom she said yes!" he said happily and I felt my stomach churn and all of a sudden I could not breathe so I turned around and slowly walked to my truck.

"BELLA!" I heard him yell but I ignored him.

As soon as I got inside my truck everything came out and I started crying.

I started the truck and drove to my house and when I got home I ran to my room and fell on my bed still crying and I guess I cried myself to sleep because I woke up to Charlie shaking me awake "Bells what happened why did you go home from school" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and said "I was not feeling well" but I knew that was a lie I actually saw the guy I loved with another girl but I was tired of crying!

SATURDAY: DAY OF PROM 7:00 AM

"BELLA! We need to start getting ready!" Alice yelled in my face as I slept

"Alice how did you get in here! Leave. me. alone!" I yelled back

"I found the key. now get up!" she said

I got up and went to the shower as she told me to.

12 HOURS LATER!

OH MY GOD how in hell did it take this long to get ready! But she let me go to a mirror and I was shocked I did not recognize myself I was beautiful!

I had on a beautiful royal blue mermaid dress on and natural makeup on with red lipstick.

My hair fell in big curls with one side pinned back!

We walked out and I saw a limo drive up and I dreaded this, seeing him.

Sure enough him and his slut were in there along with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and my date Conner he was a nice guy and he asked me, so why not?

I turned and saw Edward staring at me and I smirked inwardly because he was smitten by me!

But that dumbass did not even ask me! I heard a whistle and I turned it was Emmett

"Wow bells you clean up nice!" he boomed I heard a smack and Rosalie had smacked him in the head "Sorry Bella you look nice tonight!" Rosalie said to me I smiled at her.

"Bella you look simply ravishing!" Conner said to me I looked at him and smiled at him he was such a nice guy but I felt nothing with him like I did with Edward I thought sadly.

After an awkward car ride we finally got to the school and we got out and walked in together.

"do you want to dance?" Conner asked

"sure" I replied

As we were dancing I heard someone come up behind me.

"Can I have a dance with Bella" Edward asked and to be quite honest I was pissed at him

But Conner agreed I groaned inwardly Edward took my hand and I felt that electricity that I always do when he touches me.

"Bella are you mad at me?" he asked

"yes" I replied honestly

"what why?!" he asked frantically

"why would you ask her to prom when you know I have feelings for you and would rather be here with you!" I cried I looked down so he would not see my tears

"Bella I thought you did not like me" he murmured

"you are such a dumbass!" I was angry now I ripped my arms from his grip and started walking home since I live close my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID it said Edward and I pressed ignore luckily it was still a little light outside. I took my shoes off and started running!

I ran through the front door Charlie was not here because he was staying with Billy tonight.

So I went upstairs and ripped my dress off and laid down and cried myself to sleep.

I am so not ready for Monday!

 _Hey guys so this is chapter 2 please review and tell me how you like it!_

 _I will probably review tomorrow before my birthday party I am going to a hotel and we are having a twilight marathon! Since I got the movies for Christmas so you guys just PM me if you need to talk or have any questions!_

 _Also this is quite random but there is this girl on YouTube and she sings her name is Molly Kate Kestner please go check her songs out she is so flipping amazing!_

 _LOVE YOU GUYS!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys so I am so exited tomorrow is my birthday so I may not update or I may I will probably do 12 chapters in this story or more! I am already planning a story but I will not write it until I am done with this one, it will be a story for my bff and her crush ;) so without further ado chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **I woke up with this terrible feeling in my stomach as I remembered last night.**_

 _ **I just don't understand how he did not see I loved him! I mean I put it out there maybe not like screaming it out there but I was bold enough.**_

 _ **I feel like my life is falling apart, he was my everything and I made a giant fool out of myself I mean he did not even come after me when I ran out! Was he so clueless as to not know that you have to run after the girl when she runs out. GOD! NO WONDER I CALL HIM A DUMBASS!**_

 _ **LATER THAT DAY:**_

 _ ***ding dong* I heard the doorbell ring. I walked up to the door and looked through the peephole and guess who it was. Yep it is dumbass!**_

" _ **what do you want?!" I asked through the door**_

" _ **please Bella let me talk to you if you don't let me in I will just talk through the door!" he pleaded**_

 _ **I sighed "okay come in." I opened the door and looked at him he looked like shit might I say!**_

" _ **holy shit you look terrible!" I guess I might say I thought as I voiced my opinion to him.**_

" _ **thanks" he replied sarcastically. I smiled.**_

" _ **Bella I am so sorry! I am so stupid I did not see the signs! To be honest I actually hate Tanya she is such a slut and I used her to make you jealous!" he said frantically.**_

" _ **how can you be so stupid you are like my own personal sun!" (AN: haha new moon reference except with Edward!) I said to him.**_

" _ **Bella I am so deeply sorry you are so amazing and I would do anything to make you happy!" he replied.**_

 _ **Just to shut him up I crashed my lips to him he was reluctant at first but then he warmed up to the kiss and pushed me up against the wall normally I would be freaking out but I was enjoying this and all the thoughts of mike drifted away and Edward was only there!**_

 _ **He hitched my leg around his waist as I could feel his arousal pressed against my stomach but I was quite aroused too.**_

 _ **I put my hands on his chest I did not want to stop but we were going a little too fast my head was spinning.**_

 _ **He stopped and looked at me embarrassed.**_

" _ **don't worry you are okay we are just going too fast." I said to him**_

" _ **babe I'm sorry I just got lost in the moment are you okay I should not have gotten carried away!" he replied**_

" _ **calm down its okay." I said I looked at him and that was the moment I truly knew I loved him.**_

" _ **love I have to go Carlisle and I are going to do something today" he said as he kissed me once more**_

" _ **okay I will see you tomorrow" I smiled.**_

" _ **Bella I love you." He said I was so surprised but regardless I loved him too.**_

" _ **I love you too" and I kissed him "be good for your dad" I smiled.**_

 _ **And he walked out the door and as I watched him from behind I totally ruined the moment because I wolf whistled and yelled "yeahhh move that ass!" he turned around surprised and started laughing.**_

 _ **I turned and closed the door and like that I was alone and it sucked!**_

 _ **Okay guys sorry for that super short chapter but I am freezing and my hands are twitching and I keep messing up!**_

 _ **Please review my sweets!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE OWNS THIS NOT ME MY NAME IS MACKENZIE BUT ONE OF MY BFFS ARE NAMED STEPHANIE BUT SPELLED DIFFERENT**_

 _ **ALSO GUYS PLEASE I NEED A BETA SO BADLY IF U ARE ONE PM ME AND HELPP!**_

 _ **PS. Sorry about ruining the romantic moment in the ending it just seemed bland and I mean seriously Robert has an awesome ass!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys so sorry I have not updated in forever! I have just had a crazy week. I am swamped in school work and my cousin died Saturday night and I have just been trying to stay sane this week! Anyways enough about me and my fucked up week!

Chapter 4

I laid in bed thinking about Edward that night and I jumped up as I realized something totally crazy. oh my god I love him!

I had to sit down I was so scared because this is not how I am supposed to feel I am supposed to hate men because of what that horrible excuse for a man.

*BEEP* *BEEP**BEEP

UGHHHHHHHHHHH why the hell do I fucking wake up like this, every fucking day!

I really need that special alarm clock that shines a light on you I thought my delirious thoughts.

I got up and threw on my aeropostal skinny jeans and a twenty-one piolets shirt and converses I looked in the mirror and nodded I look awesome I thought!

I went into the bathroom and put my hair up and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar.

I then walked to my truck and drove to school when I got there I was so excited but that changed abruptly as Jessica Stanley walked up to me ughhhh!

"OMG is it true you're dating Edward!?" she sneered

"yes why?" I replied bored

"nothing its just he could have had me" she laughed

"ohhh then I can totally see why I am dating him now!" I laughed

She looked at me with a look I can only describe as dumb!

She huffed and walked away swaying her hips I think she thought it looked sexy HA!

I turned and started walking toward my first period class when I got there I saw Edward and I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"hi!" I said to him happily

"hey babe" he said back as he smiled at me

We both sat down and got notebooks out, just because I was dating now did NOT mean I was about to slack off in my work after all I did want to be an English professor!

Our teacher started his lecture and I sat back and listened.

*bbbbbringgg* the bell went off

Yassss finally lunch I am hungry as a homeless person!

Alice and I walked toward the cafeteria and got lunch then went and sat down with the "gang"

AKA Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and me.

I sat down next to Edward and gave him a giant smooch to show them sluts he was MINE!

"well someone is happy today" he said with his crooked grin

I smiled hugely "ya betcha because I get to see you!"

He just chuckled and started eating his lunch.

I turned to my left and saw the slut bunch come up oh god I groaned I my head I turned and nudged Edward "the slut bunch is coming!" I whispered

He turned and almost choked on his sandwich I giggled

"hey Edward!" Tanya said with her annoying voice (AN: I don't hate Tanya she just fits )

I rolled my eyes

"hi Tanya" Edward said uncomfortably

"yeah HI Tanya" I sneered

She rolled her eyes and walked away trying but not succeeding to look sexy swaying her hips more like jerking her hips!

*LATER THAT DAY LEAVING SCHOOL*

"hey love want to come over?" Edward asked me

"I'd love to" I smiled "just let me tell Charlie"

I took my phone out and called the station it rang until he finally picked up

"hello" his gruff voice came through the speakers

"hey dad I am going to Edwards house, so can you just order pizza?" I asked

"oh hey bells yeah that's fine I will just go get pizza" he said

"okay thanks dad!" I replied

"mhmm" then he hung up

I turned to Edward

"I can come!" I said to him

"okay then lets go babe!"

I got in my truck and drove to their house

When we got there we just played video games and ate and talked.

I finally left at 1:00am and when I got home I went directly to sleep.

 _Hey guys I feel so bad! I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever!_

 _This week has just been crazy as I told you I had a funeral for my cousin this week_

 _And I kind of broke down at the viewing. Also I signed up for golf at my school yes I said golf we just got a new sports team and they chose golf!_

 _So yeah I have just had no time to write and I do not know what to do next I am stuck in real writers block!_

 _Okay bye stay awesome please review and sorry this chapter was so short. Writers block!_


	5. Chapter 5

_so hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while I have just been going through a lot and depression. Also I just got in a car wreck and I am just trying to relax and calm down. But yeah some motherfucker hit us at 70-80 mph in the back and we spun out for half a mile._

 _Everyone is okay though so enjoy!_

 _Chapter 5_

I laid in bed as I was wrapped up in my thoughts… I just could not stop thinking about Edward and how much I loved him. I have never felt this way before I am just overwhelmed with love.

I looked at the clock and realized I should probably get up for school now ughhh.

I got up and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a Sara barellies t shirt and I walked downstairs.

I looked in the fridge and grabbed eggs and cooked me some breakfast.

I then grabbed my backpack and ran out the front door to my truck and drove to the hell hole we call school.

When I got to school Edward was waiting for me and when I got to him I kissed him passionally .

"well hello…" he smirked

" yeah laugh it up" I said to him with my eyebrow raised daring him to laugh more

"okay okay okay" he backed away with his arms in the air

I ran to him and hugged him "I love you"

He wrapped his arms around me and lovingly and said "I love you more than my own life" he whispered

I smiled and my life finally felt complete.

I turned to walk to school and my heart stopped cold in its tracks I thought I saw mike I was petrified. Maybe my mind was just playing games with me…

"are you okay?" I heard Edward ask and I looked over to him "yeah fine" I said shaking

"okay" he said unconvinced and we continued to walk

"hey I have to go to the bathroom" I turned to Edward and said

"okay babe I will see you in 2nd period I love you" he said then he kissed me

"bye I love you" I smiled to him

I walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face off as I lifted my head I saw the bitchy bunch oh godddd I thought

"well hello" I sneered

"oh hey Bella" Tanya spit out

"well love to sit here and have a face painting like you but I actually want to get to class" I said

"fine with us and if you see Mike tell him hey" she said

What the fuck I thought as I stopped in my tracks I spun around and the next thing I knew I had Tanya by the neck up against the wall

"where the FUCK did you hear about him and if so where the fuck is he! I want to stick my foot so far up his fucking ass he will feel it in his fucking throat!" I said through clenched teeth

I looked at Tanya and she was terrified I smiled inwardly hehehe

"Bella I'm sorry a guy named mike told me to tell you that" she said scared

"well you tell him if you see him that I will find him and when I do I will make him wish he was never born!" I said pissed

"o-o-okay" she stuttered "I'm sorry" she said as she ran out

I walked out steaming and as I was walking I heard " hello nice to see you again Bella" the voice chilled me to my bone

"hello Mike I was just looking for you so I could beat the fucking shit out of you" I said with a smile not at all scared his smile faltered as though he did not expect that "what mike were you such a pussy as to think I was not angry but scared well use that pea sized brain to fucking think again" I said steaming

I did not let him answer I ran to him and jumped on him I was on top of him and I started throwing punches then my vision went black (AN: I get this from my mom and me when we get angry we do not know what we are doing fun fact ) next thing I remember is being pulled off him and I looked down and realized he was curled in a fetal position

"if I ever see your fucking face again I will fucking rip it off!" I screamed at him I looked to see who was pulling me off him and it was Emmett

"bells? What happened? Who is this?" Emmett asked

"well this is the sad excuse of a human being who has to rape people to get some!" I screamed so he could hear

I looked to Emmett and he was pissed I grabbed his hand and squeezed…

 _Hehe cliffy you guys this is a fairly short chapter so sorry but I may end this story in a few chapters tell me if you want Emmett and Edward to beat the shit out of mike or if he got his beating or both_

 _Please review I need reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

Omg thanks for the new reviews from

SingleMum

Margasantos

Thank you guys keep on reviewing!

Chapter 6

I looked over at Emmett I squeezed his hand assuringly because I noticed how angry he was

"Emmy I got him its okay" I said to him softly

"the hell it is! Seriously bells he fucking raped you!" Emmett boomed

I flinched "Emmett I took care of him now let's go!" I said sternly to him as we were about to turn to walk away I heard footsteps in the hall I turned and I thought oh shit because there was Edward standing over mike and threatening him I ran to Edward and heard what he was saying

"I will fucking rip your dick off if you ever go near a woman without her permission" I heard him yell I flinched a bit as I saw Edwards face this was the most angry I have ever seen him and that is saying something he can be pretty pissy.

I looked at mike and saw the look on his face and I could not help but laugh he looked like he had just shit himself.

Startled Edward looked up and he ran to me and wrapped me in a huge hug and we walked out to the parking lot without saying anything.

When we got to his Volvo I slid into the passenger seat and Edward crouched down to my level

"I love you so fucking much I don't know what I would have done if I lost you" Edward said with so much love

"I love you too but I just want to forget everything please" I said as a tear slid down my face

He reached up and wiped the tear away and shut the door and walked to the driver's side.

When he got in and started driving I looked out the window and I turned and put on some music and scars by Allison Iraheta came on and I just began singing

Did I say something stupid?  
There goes one more mistake  
Do I bore you with my problems?  
Is that why you turn away?  
Do you know how hard I tried  
To become what you want me to be?

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars

You say don't act like a child  
But what if its a father I need?  
Its not like you don't know what you got yourself into  
Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive  
Do you know how hard I've tried  
To become who you want me to be?

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars

Come on, just let it go  
These are things you can't control  
Your expectations, your explainations  
Don't make sense to me  
You and your alternatives  
Don't send me to your therapists  
Deep down, I know what you need  
And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be  
No

Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars  
Oh no no no

Did I say something stupid  
There goes one more mistake..

When the song was over I just began crying and I felt Edward pull over and he pulled me into a hug and just held me while I cried.

I remember how I felt when I fought him I was so scared but I could not do anything about my fear and it fucking sucked.

 _Soo guys this chapter is really short but I thought you guys deserved it!_

 _I finally got my glasses yay I can see! So thanks for reading remember to review!_

 _Please I run on reviews and ps. Stephenie meyer owns twilight not me!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys so this is the last chapter and I am posting a new story after I upload this last chapter!

Chapter 7

3 months later:

It was now 3 months since mike came to town and tried to harass me and mike has been sent to prison on 4 counts of rape.

Turns out I was not the only one who was raped by that motherfucker so I felt kind of good to know that there were more women like me who know how I feel.

My life has been so much better now that I don't have to live with the fear of mike coming and finding me because he was in prison and I have the most amazing people to care for me and I am so lucky to have them.

Since all of that mess so much has happened! the gang and I have graduated and Edward proposed to me so we are officially getting married.

Also Emmett proposed to Rosalie and Rosalie is pregnant so yay!

I was lying in my bed as I heard Edward come through the door I jumped up

"hey babe!" I yelled

"hey love" he said and briskly walked up to me I leaned into him and he kissed me

"I love you" I said

"I love you so much" he replied

"I love you more"

We began kissing again and he lead me to the bed and began what we had never done and I think you can guess what you do in the bedroom ;)

NEXT MORNING

"babe wake up" I whispered to Edward

"ughh what babe let me sleep" he grumbled

I giggled

*ring* *ring* *ring* my phone chimed

"hello?" I answered

"Bella! He proposed!" Alice screamed in my ear

"omg! YAYY" I screamed back

"I am so excited bells!"

"I know me too we should start planning!"

"yasss!" Alice squealed

"okay well I love you and congratulations!"

"okay I need to tell Rosalie I love you! Bye!"

"bye!"

I hung up the phone and turned to Edward who was now awake and staring at me

"what was that all about?" he asked

"oh Alice is getting married"

"finally he asked her!" he smirked

"wait you knew and did not tell me?!"

"I'm sorry babe he made me promise not to tell you!"

"okay. Okay." I said but he could tell I was pissed

"love I'm sorry" he began to kiss me on my neck while I tried to resist

But I gave in and kissed him hard.

"I love you but if you ever don't tell me something like that again no sex for 3 weeks" I smirked

He looked flabberghasted but I knew I would never do that so I just kissed him…

I loved him and I was proud of it and I would never let anyone get in the way again. not even Mike!

THE END!

Omg you guys this story is done thanks so much for the fun journey! I love ya'll!


End file.
